


You let something slip

by charlottefrey



Series: something like an Advent Calendar thing [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DADA Professor!Harry, Gorgon Hair!Draco, Harry is still the same old mess as always, M/M, Potions Master!Draco, Writer has no idea how snakes behave, but they love Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: Draco was cursed by some old artefact he found in the deepest corner of Hogwarts. Now he has Gorgon Hair and dealing with that is actually worse than he had expected. Because unlike himself, his new friends have never learned to control their feelings. Especially their feeling for Harry Potter.He now only has to avoid being close to the new DADA Professor.inspired by caroll_in's artwork
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: something like an Advent Calendar thing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560328
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	You let something slip

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of my -something like an Advent calendar- Drabble things.
> 
> hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Link to the drawing is below! Please check it out!

Hurrying down the halls, Harry dodged students left and right. He was well aware that there was nothing more exciting for all Hogwarts students to see their favourite professor running down the halls. Especially since Headmistress McGonagall had reminded the whole staff and students that running in the hallways was strictly forbidden.

But Harry was in a hurry, having spent his night pouring over some old cursebreaker book from the library.

“Potter,” Draco hissed when he burst into Professor Malfoy’s first year potions course. 

“Malfoy, uhm…” 

“Eloquent as ever,” Draco’s sharp tone cut through the chuckling of his students. “You may continue with your potion, we will be in the next room.” 

Grabbing Harry’s arm Draco dragged him into the small potion’s pantry. 

“What?” Draco snapped. 

“I have found a way to reverse your Gorgon Curse,” Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and held it up to Draco’s face. 

Inhaling deeply, Draco looked at Harry’s scribbling and scoffed, ripping the parchment from his fingers. 

“Your handwriting didn’t get better then.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. While Draco read the countercurse, he leaned forward, closer to the small window in the pantry door. Which meant his head was inches from Harry’s. Harry saw the movement of Draco’s gorgon hair move under the turban and wondered for a moment how it must feel for Draco to have five dozen tiny snakes for hair. 

When one small pearly white snake escaped from the confines of the light green fabric and flicked it’s tongue out at Harry. 

To Harry’s utter surprise instead of animosity towards him, the snake began rubbing it’s face and nose against Harry’s cheek. Just like a breaking dam, the rest of the snakes burst out of the turban and suddenly Harry’s whole face was full of tiny snake noses bestowing kisses on him. 

Draco inhaled a sharp breath and moved back so suddenly, his back hit the shelf behind him. Staring at him with wide eyes, Draco reached up to tame his hair again, almost dropping the parchment in the process. 

“Why does your hair do that?” Harry asked, voice barely above a whisper. 

“Because it can’t help itself,” Draco replied, voice tight. “Because it doesn’t have the same iron control I have.” 

Harry blinked at Draco, utter confusion flooding his system. 

“What?” 

“Merlin, you’re daft!” Draco hissed and picked up his scarf. 

“Nonono,” Harry panicked. “I get it, but… I don’t? Why?” 

“Trust me I asked myself the same question,” Draco snapped. 

“Why haven’t you told me earlier?” 

“How do you confess your devotion to a man who already has everything? Someone whom you bullied as a kid?” 

“Utter devotion.” 

Harry felt light headed. Floating and kinda itchy. Reaching for Draco, he expects the other to shy away. But Draco stays and let’s Harry run a hand along his scalp, the tiny snakes bumping his shivering fingers. They moved at a glacial pace towards each other and still felt like it was too fast. Eyes met, flicked away, down towards the lips and then back up again. 

Harry had thought coming back to Hogwarts felt like coming home. He was utterly wrong. 

Kissing Draco was coming home.

[The artwork](https://caroll-in.tumblr.com/post/180582652179/idea-someone-curses-draco-and-his-hair-turn-into)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! Comments motivate writers to write more!!


End file.
